peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE374
Broadcast Date *1997-09 Cassette Brand / Description *Sony FXI Length *C-90 Description *151 written on tape label Quality *Very good. although the left channel was missing from the segments of the 18th, which was then copied from the right. Tracklisting *Black Star Liner: Rock Freak (12" acetate - Rock Freak EP) 16 September 1997 *4:31 *Gregory Isaacs: Coke Seller (7") 321 Strong 16 September 1997 *7:52 *Opiate: Blown Away (v/a album - Boredom Is Deep And Mysterious 3) April APR 001CD 16 September 1997 *11:54 *Plaid: Ladyburst (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 16 September 1997 *16:31 *Cornershop: It's Indian Tobacco My Friend (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 16 September 1997 *21:28 *Dick Johnson: Can't You Give Me Love (7") Teen-C-Recordingz SKETCH 004 16 September 1997 *23:32 *Tchade & Beguen Band: Les Jeunes De Beguen (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya l'Indépendance) Popular African Music ‎– Pamap 102 16 September 1997 *26:32 *Harry Nilsson: The Courtship Of Eddie's Father (My Best Friend) (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD 17 September 1997 *27:06 *Dick Dale: King Of The Surf Guitar (album - Better Shred Than Dead) Rhino R2 72631 17 September 1997 *29:42 *Beenie Man: Pure War (single) Shocking Vibe 17 September 1997 *33:17 *David Holmes: Radio 7 (album – Lets Get Killed) Go! Beat 17 September 1997 *38:18 *Joe Simon: Say (That Your Love Is True) (album - Mr Shout) Ace CDCHD 663 17 September 1997 *40:49 *Gregory Isaacs: Seize Fire (split 12" with Sizzla - (Seize Fire / It Cost Nothing) 321 Strong VPRD 6137 17 September 1997 *44:29 *Creeping Jenny: Living A Girl's Adventure Tale (7" EP - Three Songs By Creeping Jenny) Fantastic FAN006 17 September 1997 *46:39 *Coldcut: Music For No Musicians (album - Let Us Play!) Ninja Tune ZEN 30 17 September 1997 *53:45 *Hydroplane: New Monotonic FM (album – Hydroplane) Drive-In 17 September 1997 *57:09 *K.P. Flammy & Jazz Beguen: Article 15 Oyebi Y'Ango (v/a album - Souvenir Ya L'Independence) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 17 September 1997 *1:00:28 *Black Star Liner: Low BMW (12" Acetate - Rock Freak EP) WEA SAM 3100 18 September 1997 *1:03:15 *Unknown Artist: (12" - Big Bad Brother / It's So Deep) Evil EVIL IV 25 September 1997 *1:05:19 *Gary Numan: Metal (Robert Armani remix) (album - Random Mixes Of Gary Numan Vol. 2.1) Beggars Banquet RANDOM 2.1 25 September 1997 *1:09:44 *King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (album - Gravelands) Dressed To Kill DTKING 50 25 September 1997 *1:13:22 *Joey Beltram: Curb (Dave Angel Remix) (12" - Through The Mixer) NovaMute 12NoMu55 25 September 1997 *1:19:36 *The Alvin Show Theme 24 September 1997 *1:20:11 *Lee Perry: Dreadlocks In Moonlight (v/a album - Arkology) Island 524 379-2 24 September 1997 *1:24:14 *DJ Gavi B: Absence (12" - The Tonic Clonic EP) Magma GAMT 4 18 September 1997 *1:31:06 *Gregory Isaacs: Bounty Hunter (7") Xterminator 18 September 1997 *1:31:49 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September 1997 Lee Tape 374 Category:Sent Category:Finished Category:Lee Tapes